


The reckless

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad title i know :P<br/>Lacy and Emma have been traveling with Sam and Dean, their boyfriends. But when Sam says yes to Lucifer, Lacy brings Sam back, along with the two angels we went in with. Now they have to deal with each other and a possible new threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All we do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it'll be a bit confusing at first but it'll eventually make sense.

I stared at where Sam previously stood. “Lacy?” Emma whispered from behind. He can’t be gone. Why the hell did he say yes! I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Emma. I just stared at her blurred face. She hugged me and I just stood there staring at the four horse men rings were. I walked over and picked them up. I’ll get him back if it’s the last thing I do. I put the rings in my pocket and turned to Emma. Dean was standing next to her and Bobby while Castiel stood off to the side. “Lacy, are you okay?” Emma asked. I stared at her and glared at her. “My boyfriend, who was possessed by mother fucking Lucifer just jumped into a pit!” I yelled. “Do I look like I’m okay?” I asked. She went to open her mouth but I just walked past her unlocking my car. “Where are you going?” She asked. “Getting Sam back.” I yelled getting in. I turned the car on and pressed on the gas while Emma yelled for me to stop. 

Three months later

I stared at Lucifer who smirked. “I let you all out, no apocalypse, no possessing Sam, and I can’t kill you.” I said. He smiled at that. “Seal it with a kiss.” He said and I sighed standing up and going into the circle. As soon as I did the surroundings changed and I saw Sam in a corner. He looked up and stared at me confused. “So how do you plan on getting us all out?” Lucifer asked. I smiled at him pulling the four rings out. “They can put someone in or take them out.” I said. “But when you take people out the rings stay so we can’t put you back in.” I said smiling. “Then what are you waiting for?” Michael asked. I pulled a knife out of my pocket and cut an x in my hand. “Give me your hand Lucifer.” I ordered. He did as I said and I did the same to his hand. “Vinculum.” I said smiling. Lucifer growled and pulled his hand back. “What did you just do?” Sam asked. “I bonded him.” I said smirking. “He cant go back on his word.” I took the knife to my other hand and did the same mark. I handed the knife to Michael. He cut his hand and handed me the knife. I grabbed his hand. “Vinculum.” I said again. I grabbed Sam’s hand with my bleeding one helping him up. I grabbed the rings and threw them at the wall. I shoved Sam in and went after him. We appeared where I had summoned Lucifer. 

The Angel and ex-angel appeared behind us. Michael instantly left, while Lucifer stayed glaring at me. “Where’s Dean and Emma?” Sam asked. “I ditched them like three months ago.” I said wrapping my hand up. A thump came from my car and I sighed. “What was that?” Sam asked. I dragged him over to my car and opened the back. A demon sat in a devils trap. “He’s the one that told me about this.” I said and grabbed the demon blade and stabbed him and pulled him out of my car. “Dumb ass.” I mumbled shaking my head. “Well you certainly changed.” Lucifer said smirking with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes and hugged Sam. “So some things happened.” Sam mumbled. “Yes, an angel and his vessel share a special bond, love as you humans call it.” Lucifer said and I stared at Sam who was awkwardly staring at me than Lucifer. “Alright, then get both of your asses in the car because it is cold as fuck and I haven’t ate since last week.” I said grabbing y bag off the ground. “What, how could you not eat for a week?” Sam asked from my side. “After effects I guess.” I said while leaving the woods. “Of what?” Lucifer asked. I glanced at Sam. “Demon blood.” I said while speeding. “What?” Sam asked. “Don’t even think about lecturing me.” I said. “I told you not to do that!” Sam yelled. I rolled my eyes as I pulled into a diner. “And I told you not to say yes to the devil.” I said taking my seat belt off. “That was different.” He said getting out of the car. “Such drama.” Lucifer said laughing. I glared at him slamming the rental car. 

“Alright what can I get you?” The guy asked as we sat down. “We don’t know we just sat down.” I said irritated. “Wow someone’s on her period.” He said laughing, Lucifer joined in on the laughing. “Listen here, I actually am in my period and if you say that again I will cut your tongue out.” I said glaring at him. He took a step back and gave a forced smile. “I’ll just give you guy’s a few minutes to order.” He said before leaving. Lucifer was laughing his ass off while I glared at him and looked at the menu. I grabbed my phone and dialed Emma’s number. 

“Hello?” She said into the phone.   
“Nevada City in California, Betty’s Diner and Inn.” I said before hanging up. 

“Why did you call her?” Lucifer asked. “Just wait a second.” I said. All of a sudden Emma, Dean, and Castiel walked in. “Lacy!” Emma yelled looking around. She noticed me and Sam and came running over. She went to smack me but I grabbed her arm. “Not now.” I said shaking my head. “Sammy?” Dean asked staring at his brother. “And Lucifer.” Lucifer sang said. Everyone stopped and stared at him. “Before you all start flipping shit and pulling knives out he can’t start the apocalypse or possess Sam.” I said. “How do you know?” Dean asked. I sighed and unwrapped my hands holding them up. Lucifer held his hand up too. “He and Michael are bound from blood, my blood, if either of them go back on their word they die, there’s also that small possibility that I’ll die too but they will surely die.” I said. “Also your brother will forever have a special bond with me since we shared a vessel.” Lucifer said smirking. “Why haven’t you killed him?” Dean asked. “Cause if I do I break the deal and I’ll die.” I said as the waiter came back. “Have you decided what you want?” He asked looking at the ground. “How impolite to star at the ground while with costumers.” Lucifer said. I smiled and laughed. “Sorry sir, b-but she’s scary.” He said running off. I started laughing harder. “I scared him.” I said in-between laughs. “Who don’t you scare?” Emma said shaking her head pulling a chair up to sit next to me.


	2. The Tide

“So basically we don’t have to worry about Lucifer, Michael, or the apocalypse?” Dean asked. I nodded taking a sip of my drink. “All we got to worry about is the thousands of killer creatures out there.” Emma said. I rolled my eyes. “I’m gonna go smoke.” I said getting up. “When did you start smoking?” Emma and Sam asked. “When a guy in a bar offered me one.” I said getting up. Emma laughed. “Dude you are so screwed.” She said to Sam. “She has abandonment issues due to her mom and trust issues.” Emma said and I flicked her face. “What?” She asked holding her cheek. “No need to tell everyone about my issues.” I said walking away. Before I shut the door she was talking about a time where she ditched me to hang out with friends. I sat outside and lit a cigarette even though I really didn’t like smoking. It was mainly to get out.   
The door open and out came Lucifer. He rolled his eyes at me and took the cigarette out of my hand. “Don’t do stupid things, Sam doesn’t like it.” He said. I rolled my eyes. “Look I’m bonded to you both now.” He said. “I don’t really care right now.” I said to him. He just stood there and sighed. I yawned. “If you’re tired go to sleep.” Lucifer said. “Emma wouldn’t allow that since I’ve been gone three months. The longest we’ve spent apart is a day.” I said. “You too are really close then?” He asked. I nodded. “Her mom adopted me, we’ve been together since.” I said. “How old were you when you got adopted by them?” He asked. I thought for a second trying to remember. “I think I was twelve, yeah twelve.” I answered. “We’ve been through hell.” I said laughing. “Like how?” Lucifer asked. I shook my head. “We don’t talk about it.” I said shrugging. “Well tell me, I want to know.” He said. “Maybe later.” I said getting up.

I sat next to Sam and leaned my head on his shoulder. “I’m so tired.” I mumbled. “Why are you so tired?” Emma asked. “Because I had to cut into my hand and lost blood.” I said rubbing my eyes. She shook her head at me. “Well we need to get rooms.” Dean said. I nodded yawning again. “Ima go get a room.” I said standing up. I grabbed my wallet and put a twenty on the table. I walked out to the car. “Here let me drive.” Sam said sticking his hand out. I handed him the keys and crawled into the back. “You can get up front.” I said to Lucifer. He shrugged. “I’m fine here.”” He said. I just got in the car and curled into a ball, leaning on the door. I groaned as I suddenly got a cramp. “You alright there?” Lucifer asked. I nodded tired. “Were here.” Sam said stopping the car. I nodded getting out and grabbing my bag. I quickly paid for two rooms before anyone could protest. I handed Dean the key to his and Emma’s room before going to mine and Sam’s. 

I got dressed quickly and plopped down on the giant bed. I felt someone next to me and looked over to see Sammy. I smiled and cuddled up to him. Lucifer suddenly flung himself at us, making me scream like a little girl. He laughed at me. “That’s what you both get for leaving me out.” He said crossing his arms like a child. I rolled my eyes. “I want to cuddle too.” He whined. I rolled my eyes and rolled over so he could cuddle Sam, not really wanting to deal with him. “Nope.” He said picking me up and putting me next to Sam again. Then Lucifer wrapped his arms around me, Sam did the same. “Relax.” Sam whispered. I smiled and pecked his lips. “I’m still really pissed at you.” I said closing my eyes. He groaned slightly. “I was tryi-” He started but Lucifer covered his mouth. “Just let her be mad for now then make it up to her.” He interrupted. “And I’ll do the same. Now both of you sleep.” Lucifer said. I nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I bolted awake from the nightmare I was having. I looked over at Sam and let out a sigh. “What’s wrong?” I jumped and turned to see Lucifer on the computer. I shook my head. “Nothing.” I mumbled getting out of the bed. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. Five AM. I stretched and grabbed my boots lacing them up. “Wanna go get something to eat?” I asked. “What about Sam?” Lucifer asked. “He has a phone, and we’ll probably be back before he wakes up.” I said lacing my other boot up. I grabbed my purse and the rental keys. “Alright.” He said getting up. We walked out and he grabbed my hand. I chose not to mention anything and quickly made my way to the car. 

I smiled at the stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. I took a bite and smiled. “Is it really that good?” Lucifer asked. I nodded chewing and got another bite and offered it to him. He took a bite and smiled a little. “It is pretty good.” He said smiling. I nodded stuffing more in my face. “Slow down, you don’t need to choke yourself. That’s my job.” He said whispering the last part. I laughed and almost choked on the pancakes. He chuckled softly. “Don’t say stuff like that.” I said wiping my mouth. “So what made you bolt up in bed?” Lucifer suddenly asked. “Nightmare.” I answered before taking a bite of the pancake. “About what?” He asked. I took a drink of my milk shake and stared at him. “Just a nightmare.” I answered. “Why are you trying to avoid talking about it?” He asked. “Because I don’t talk about them, I keep them to myself. Or sometimes tell Emma.” I said adding the last part after a few seconds. “Not even Sam?” He asked. “We were trying to get you into the pit, didn’t really want to make anyone worry about me.” I said shrugging. The rest of the meal was quiet as was the ride to the motel.

As soon as we got in Sam came out of the shower in a towel. “Where did you guys go?” He asked. “Lacy had a nightmare so we went to eat pancakes.” Lucifer said before I could answer. “Why’d you have a nightmare?” Sam asked. I glared at Lucifer. “It was nothing.” I said sitting on the bed. “They happen often.” Lucifer said. I glared at him again. “You alright?” Sam asked. I rolled my eyes. “I’m fine, I’ve coped with them since I was twelve.” I said pulling my phone out to see I had a message from Emma. She swung the door open and smiled then realized Sam was in a towel. “Why didn’t you warn me?!” She yelled covering her eyes. “I just got the message!” I yelled back and quickly grabbed her pulling her out of the room. 

“So we cant find anything so we’re actually gonna go out tonight. You guys in?” She asked. “Depends if you mean like fancy diner or drinking at a bar.” I said not looking up from my phone. She stayed silent for a few seconds. “Drinking isn’t gonna kill you.” She said. I rolled my eyes putting the phone down. “Last time I got drunk I ended up halfway across state with a tattoo.” I said irritated. “Of what?” Lucifer asked. “A panda with angel wings.” Emma said laughing. “Shut up.” I yelled. She laughed harder and I sighed. “So immature.” I mumbled shaking my head. “So you guy’s in?” She asked again. “Sounds fun.” Sam said and Lucifer nodded in agreement. I sighed. I didn’t really want to go out, especially to a bar. “Alright were gonna be leaving like around sixish. So until then let’s play games.” She said pulling cards out from her purse. “Time to play BS.” She said smiling.

 

After a couple hours of playing card games it was time to go. “I’m actually not really in the mood to go out so all of you go.” I said smiling. “Are you sure?” Sam asked. I nodded as I basically pushed them all out of the room. As soon as they were gone I sat on the couch and put on my favorite TV show. I pulled my knees to my chest as the show went on. Doctor who, one of the best shows ever made! By the end of the two part episode I was crying my eyes out. I was holding a pillow and burying my face in it. I felt a tap on my shoulder and threw the pillow jumping up. I looked behind me to see everyone staring at me with concern, except Emma. She reached over and turned the DVD player off. “You and your fictional characters.” She said shaking her head and grabbing Dean’s hand, leaving the room. “Why are you crying?” Both Lucifer and Sam asked. “They basically killed my favorite character off, but without the killing.” I mumbled grabbing the remote and turning the show back on. They just stayed quiet and stared at me. Lucifer walked around the couch and put his arm around me while I watched, Sam doing the same a few minutes later.

Halfway through the episode I had to explain what was going on and what not. I smiled at Sam, he was leaning forward paying really close attention. He seemed to be very interested. Lucifer on the other hand was bored. I smiled and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I cuddled up to him while watching the episode. He was playing with my hair which was very calming. Suddenly the door swung open and Emma stormed in, the sound making me literally jump out of his lap and fall on the ground. “Both of you get to sleep with Dean!” She yelled pointing out the door. Dean appeared and shut the door behind him. Then they started yelling about cheating and lying. Then Castiel came in and she started freaking out more.

I looked at the tree of them before screaming so high pitch it could have broken glass. The three of them looked at me. “You all need to calm the fuck down and tell me what is wrong before I sew your mouths shut, Okay? Now talk.” I ordered. “Okay so I went to go get us some beer and pie since I didn’t really drink at the bar, I come back to find my boyfriend fucking an angel!” She said slowly raising her voice until she was screaming. I just stared at the tree of them. Dean and Castiel’s faces were red, probably from Emma announcing the fact they were doing each other to everyone. I looked over at Dean and he took a step back. “Dean you best be explaining yourself soon before I beat the fuck out of you.” I said taking a step closer. “I love both of them.” He said taking another step back. I frowned. “Lacy, maybe you should calm down a little.” Emma whispered. I looked over at her and she shrunk back. “How about we all go and discuss this before Lacy flips shit and kills you both and bathes in your blood.” Emma said grabbing both of the guy’s hands and running off. I sighed and shook my head. Idiots. “I’m taking a shower.” I mumbled.

After taking a shower I wrapped a towel on my hair and around my body and quickly ran to my bag. “What are you doing?” Sam asked. “I forgot clothes.” I replied grabbing comfy pajamas and running back into the bathroom, slipping on water and falling. I groaned as Lucifer helped me up. “Be careful.” He said helping me up. “Thanks.” I mumbled standing up just to wince in pain. Great I sprained my ankle. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked. “Sprained my ankle.” I answered holding it. “Can you get out so I can get dressed?” I asked Lucifer. He nodded and shut the door behind him. I quickly got dressed and limped out of the room.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out a wrap thing out and wrapped it around my ankle. “You alright?” Sam asked kneeling down to do it for me. “Yeah, nothing that I haven’t dealt with before.” I said shrugging. “You say that a lot.” Lucifer said sitting next to me. “I’ve been through a lot, so I’ve dealt with a lot of things.” I said shrugging again. “What was it that you said you’d tell me later?” Lucifer asked and I sighed. “I don’t like talking about it.” I said pulling my leg up and rubbing my ankle. “You don’t like talking about anything.” Lucifer muttered. “Not really, I haven’t had the best life so I just pretend anything that happened before I was sixteen didn’t happen.” I said rolling my eyes. “What’s so bad you want to forget?” He asked and Sam stiffened. He knew about some stuff, and knew how I hated talking about it. “Well?” Lucifer said. I sighed and shook my head. 

“When I was younger, my mom was abusive, mentally and physically. When I was twelve they finally shipped me off to an orphanage. Where I was adopted by Emma’s mother. Then when I was fourteen and Emma was eighteen we got kidnapped by vampires. Which is what brought us into hunting. Soon after I got really bad depression and anxiety to the point I would get sick.” I took a deep breath in, trying to hold back tears. “My depression got so bad I tried killing myself, multiple times. After a few years I was eighteen and the depression wasn’t as bad and we started hunting. Then a few years later we met Sam and Dean and then all that shit happened.” I said, my head hurting from holding back tears. I felt an arm around me and was suddenly pulled into Lucifer’s lap. He held me tightly while Sam sat there staring at me with sad eyes. He kissed my cheek and hugged me. “I love you.” He whispered.


	3. whispering

I woke up to my phone ringing. I grabbed it to see six calls from Mandy. I sighed and listened to her voicemail's. ‘Hey hun we got a little vampire problem here.’ The first message came. The next several messages were the same. Explaining what was going on and where they hung out. I messaged her telling her we’d be there in a few hours. I woke Sam up telling him we have a job. I went over to Emma’s room and told her and Dean the same news. As soon as we were done we all got in the Impala, since I had to return the rental car, and drove off to San Francisco. 

Once we got in town I made Dean let me drive so we could get to the house quicker. I smiled pulling up to my house on the outskirt of the City. “Where are we? Dean asked looking around. “Home.” Emma and I said smiling. We both raced to the door unlocking it and smiling at the smell of lilacs. We threw our bags on the ground and smiled at each other. “So this is your parents’ house?” Sam asked walking in. I shook my head. “This is our actual house. I own it.” I answered smiling. I missed the feeling of being at home. “Aren’t we going to talk to the cops?” Dean asked. I shook my head. “Mandy is a cop, she told me everything they knew. She also told me there was a very high possibility of the vampires being at the devils playpen.” I said walking into the kitchen. “The what?” Sam asked. “The Devils Playpen. It’s a Goth bar.” I said as I threw what was in the fridge away. “While you four boy’s make yourselves at home were going to go get food and things we’ll need for tonight, so hand over the keys.” I ordered holding my hand out. “No.” Dean said. I rolled my eyes. “Okay, you can hand them over or Emma and I will tackle you down and force you to give them.” I threatened. He sighed and handed me the keys. 

 

I smiled as I walked into Rebels. The best clothing store ever. “Okay so for the boys we’ll need black pants, leather jackets, and maybe a wig for Dean.” I said. Emma nodded. “Alright, I’ll get Dean, Castiel and myself. You get Lucifer, Sam and yourself.” Emma said as we split up. I went straight to the guys grabbing studded jeans and torn jeans. I got shirts that were plain black then two leather jackets. Then I went to get myself some clothes. I found a black long sleeved shirt that had lace sleeves and the back was lace. I got a skirt that went mid-thigh in the front and went to knees in the back. I walked around finding a pair platform boots. I grabbed them and a pair of fishnet tights. I walked into the jewelry and make up. I grabbed some red lipstick and some basic eyeliner. I noticed a smack choker on the side. It was black lace with a red amulet in the middle. I grabbed that too. “You ready?” Emma asked. I smiled and nodded. 

After picking up a few groceries we went back home and grabbed all of our bags and walked in. “Jeez, did you buy the whole store?” Dean asked. I smirked. “Just wait till you have to put make-up on.” I said while going to put everything away. “What?” He asked looking back from me and Emma. I laughed and smiled. “Just concealer, so you look paler.” Emma said rolling her eyes at him. I glanced at the clock, four PM. We would leave around seven. “Who is hungry?” I yelled. “Me!” Came back three replies. “What are you gonna make?” Emma asked. “Tacos.” I answered. “I’m going to start now, It’s going to take us forever to get ready.” I said while turning the burners on.   
After eating and messing around we all took turns taking showers and getting ready. Soon Emma and I were busy getting ready. After my shower I quickly got dressed into the clothes and started in on my makeup. I had Smokey eye shadow and winged eyeliner. My face looked almost ghostly and I took my contacts out so my eyes were their actual violet color. I put on the face vampire teeth and let them dry while I put the choker on and painted my nails red. I looked through my drawers for the fake hair extensions. I put them in after teasing my hair a little. I smiled at my reflection. Perfection at its best. I pulled on the platform boots and headed down stairs. 

“Hey guys.” I said smiling. They all stared at me. “You look different.” Sam said looking me up and down. “I went through a phase so it’s not that hard to get this look.” I said laughing a little. “A phase is a few months. That lasted two and a half years.” Emma said walking down the stairs. She had her straightened with a red bow in it. She was wearing a knee high black dress that was torn in the back. She had fishnets on and heels. Around her neck was necklace similar to mine but on a chain. Her face was a bit paler and she had heavy black eyeliner on. Her lips were the same red as mine and she had a small hoop on one side. “You boys ready?” She asked grabbing her purse. I grabbed mine and smiled. “Shall we?” I asked smiling as the boy’s practically drooled over us. 

Once we made it to the club we waited in line. As soon as we made it to the front I smiled and leaned in. “The wicked world is too much for this wicked bitch.” I said and he let us in. “What was that?” Dean asked. “Code.” I said smiling. “This isn’t her first time here.” Emma said laughing. “I used to come here a lot, I’d sneak in.” I said smiling. “Now split up.” I whispered. I went over to the bar and smiled at the bar tender. “I’ll have the devils blood.” I said smiling. “Oh so you like vampires?” He asked pointing out my fake teeth. “Yes, they are so cool and I could like kill anyone I wanted.” I said and faked a smile. “Well you know some of the boys here are freaks with that stuff.” He said handing me my drink. “Well I hope they’re not too shy.” I said trying to sound flirty. “Well maybe I could introduce you to someone.” He offered. “Maybe you should.” I said. He smiled and nodded and walked away. I took a sip of my drink. I sat there for almost an hour.

“Hello love.” I turned to see a guy with black hair and grey eyes. He was a bit tan and maybe a few inches taller than me. “Hello.” I said smiling. “I’m Jace.” He said in a soft British accent. “Lacy.” I said smiling taking his hand. “So my friend told me that you thought vampires were cool because you could kill anyone you wanted.” He said in a low tone. “Would you like to see what we’re really like?” He asked. I smiled. “More than anything.” I took the hand he offered and let him take me wherever. We went through the back exit and Castiel and Lucifer instantly grabbed him. His teeth came out as he tried to bite. “Where is your nest?” I asked holding the blade that was in my purse. “Look behind you bitch.” I turned around to see three girls and two guys. I quickly turned slicing the vamps head off. They all charged at me. Lucifer and Castiel were swinging their knives around trying to help but were both pretty out of practice. I was slammed against a wall as a vamp tried to bite me when a knife came slicing through her neck. Emma stood panting. Sam and Dean both had vampires against a wall currently beheading them. “Well that was easy.” Emma mumbled running her hand through her hair, getting blood in it. I shrugged. I was basically covered in blood, and I didn’t like it too much. “Let’s go before cops come, plus now I need another shower.” I said pulling the shirt off since I had a red tank top underneath. I shoved the shirt and blade in my purse and headed towards the car.


End file.
